You Can't be Sick Alone
by aLittleTooObsessed
Summary: When Emma is sick for a whole week, Will starts to worry. Fluff :
1. Chapter 1

_**Glee isn't mine... unfortunately :) This is just my creative outlet :)**_

He hadn't seen her in over a week, and he was starting to worry. Infact... he hadn't seen her since they had spoken on the stage after their Toucha Touch Me incident. Crap. Had she tried run away again? He had to find out. He knew for a fact she hadn't been at school, as there had been a supply Guidance Councellor in Emma's office for the past four days.

He took out his phone and tried calling her landline and her cell. No answer.

He drove home, anxious and worried about his Emma... was she ok?

When he got home, he tried to call her again, multiple times, but again and again, with no answer. Maybe she was out with Carl?

Carl.

If he was going to get answers from anyone, it would be Carl. He reluctantly pulled out his cell phone and found Carl's number and pressed the dial button. It rang and rang, convincing Will even further that he had lost Emma to Carl for good, until,

"YYello?" an over enthusiastic Carl answered his phone.

"Hi.. Carl... it's Will.. Will Shuester..." he mumbled, embarassed for even calling.

"William." he said blandly, "Phone to brag?"

"Excuse me...?" Will asked, not understanding what Carl was hinting at.

"Cummon, Shuester, don't play dumb with me..." Carl laughed bitterly, "I broke up with Emma. A week ago... after your little rehersal together. You of all people probably know that.."

"W-What? Carl, that was completely my fault, not Emma's... s-she.." Will tried to regain his composure after being hit in the gut with reality.

"No, Will.." Carl's voice softened, "She loves you... I can just tell. I didn't break up with her over that stupid Toucha Touch Me thing... I didn't have her heart... never did. It is clear that she has given it to you, Will."

"Carl..." Will sighed. "D-Do you know where she would be... she hasn't been at school all week..."

"I haven't heard from her... no." Carl's tone raising in worry, "But, Will... that is not really my issue anymore. It's yours. She's yours..."

"Damn..." Will muttered under his breath, his worry growing by the seccond.

"Will.." Carl began, "she keeps a spare key under the potted plant at her condo."

William sighed heavily, "Thanks, Carl..."

"Will..." Carl began again, this time with a weaker voice, "I really did love her."

"I know.." Will sighed,

"Take care of her for me, ok..." his voice cracked slightly, "because she loves you, and she needs you..."

"Ok." Will whispered softly, "Thanks, Carl."

"Thanks, Will.." Carl said finally as he hung up the phone.

Will looked down at the phone in awe. Emma wasn't with Carl anymore... Because she was in love with him. Will Shuester.  
God, he needed to get to her house.

He tried calling one more time, but with no answer. He composed himself, grabbed his coat and his keys and left his apartment.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When he arrived at her Condo, Will noticed that all of the lights were off, and this worried him.  
He ran up to the front door, grabbed the spare key from under the plant and unlocked her door. He was somewhat jealous that Carl knew where she kept her key...  
He opened the front door slowly, so as not to scare her, and noticed that everything was in place, as he imagined her house would be. He closed the door behind him, and slipped off his shoes.

"Emma..?" he called out gently, but heard no response. His eyes started to blur with tears as he began to worry even more.

He turned down her small hallway to see a closed door with a small fragment of light escaping from the bottom. Her bedroom. He took in a deep breath and knocked as he opened the door slightly, to see a sleeping Emma, curled up in fetal position under her covers. His heart broke.

He walked into the room and noticed the dirty tissues laying around and sighed. She must really be sick, to not care that she has left germy kleenexes laying around. He bent over and picked up all of the tissues and threw them in her lined garbage can, beside her bed. He walked into her ensuit and washed his hands, knowing she wouldn't appreciate his germy hands on her. He spotted an empty glass on the counter by her bathroom sink and filled it with water. He walked quietly over to her bedside and placed the water down on her small bedside table and sighed.

"Emma..." he whispered as he grabbed hold of her freezing hand and squeezed it tightly.

His warm touch made her stir, and open her puffy, red eyes to greet his teary ones.

"Em.." he smiled lovingly as her eyes began to tear up.

"Will.." she croaked softly.

"Here," he smiled as he reached for the glass of water, "drink this."

She nodded as she sat up slowly, shaking.

She had lost weight. A lot of weight. She had always been very thin, but now he could see every bone underneath her WMHS shirt. It made him worry even more about her, to see her so poorly. He forced a smile as she took small sips of the water.

"Thanks.. Will.." she whispered as she placed the nearly empty glass on her nightstand. "Why are you... how did you... Wha.."

"Emma..." he sighed as he shoved off her questions, got up from his kneeling position on the floor and sat on the edge of her bed, "why didn't you call me? You're so sick, Em..."

She shook her head as tears formed in her eyes again, "I didn't think... that you would want to.. after how much of a nasty person I have been to you.."

He smiled lovingly, recalling the last time she had used the word "nasty" when speaking to him, but then realixed the seriousness of what she had just said.

"Emma.." he shook his head as he rubbed her soft cheek with his hand. He loved the way her hair was a mess and she hand no makeup on, God... she was so beautiful, even when she was sick, "Emma.. you know that I love you, and I would have come over and taken care of you... Em, I don't want you to have to do this alone." he sighed.

She closed her eyes, "C-Carl and I..."

"I know..." Will whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers, "I-I was worried about you, and I couldn't get a hold of you, so I called him.. to make sure you were ok.. and he told me. He told me you kept a spare key under your plant too..."

"God, Will..." she began to weep, "I was so, so stupid..."

"Shhh.. ok." he ran his fingers through her tangled hair, "Not now. You need to focus on getting better right now. We can talk about... us... later."

She nodded, and smiled. "God, I am such a mess.."

Will smiled, "How about, if you feel well enough, you can take a shower while I make some tea for you, and clean up a bit." he smiled, motioning to her tangled sheets.

She closed her eyes and tried to hold back her tears, "Will..."

He noticed her watery eyes, and his heart immediately broke. He took her into a strong embrace.

"Thankyou..." she whimpered between sobbs, "thankyou so much."

He smiled as he pulled away so he could see her face, "for what?"

"For not giving up on me... and, for loving me." she whispered softly.

"Emma..." he muttered as his own eyes filled with tears, "I could never stop loving you, and I will never give up. Some things are worth fighting for." he smiled through his own tears.

Her mouth opened, as she recalled her words in the foyer last year. She smiled, and nodded. "I-I..." she stuttered, "I do love you.. Will. You were right... that day after Regionals.. I do."

She had finally said it. Those three words that she knew she had felt for the past two years, but now she had finally said them, and it felt so right.

Will's eyes filled with more tears at her words, and he willingly let them fall. She was shocked at first, at his tears, but Emma soon began to shed then aswell. "I love you so much."

He smiled, "I love you too, so, so much."

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace and sighed as he felt her bones poking out from her back and shoulders. She was so fragile. So small.

She felt him hesitate, and pulled away with a worried look on her face.

"You are so thin..." he whispered as he ran his fingers along her large collar bone, and placed a kiss where the bone ended.

She nodded, knowingly, "I haven't eaten all week." she tried to laugh, but it hurt her stomach too much.

"I am going to make you something small, ok... and a cup of tea." he smiled as he felt her relax under his touch.

"Ok..." she whispered softly as she watched him get up off of her bed. "Will.."

He stopped at her doorway, and smiled.

"I love you..." she whispered.

"I love you, too." he smiled in return and left for the kitchen. He had broken into her house... to make sure she was ok, and from that point on, she knew she would be.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Will returned fifteen minutes later with a PB&J sandwich and a hot cup of honey lemon tea. He entered her room, and saw her huddled under her blankets. He noticed her damp hair and smiled. She must have had a quick shower after all.

"Hey," he smiled as he entered the room.

"Hey." she smiled in return. He was so sweet. He had made her a PB&J and her favourite kind of tea.

"Did the shower help?" he asked as he set down the plate and mug on her nightstand.

"I feel cleaner... but I am just really, really tired." she admitted softly as she reached for a half of her sandwich. "Thanks." she gestured to the sandwich greatfully.

Will just nodded and smiled. He walked around the other side if her bed and sat down cautiously. "I-Is this ok... if I just lay down here?"

She smiled weakly, "It's fine, Will."

He smiled in relief, and slipped under the covers. He felt the beautiful warmth radiating off of her skin as he lifted the covers over his legs and smiled.

She sighed as she put down the rest of her piece of sandwich. "It is delicious, Will.. but I am just too tired to eat right now.." she moaned as she took a sip of her hot tea and smiled. "Thankyou, though.. for everything. For coming here... for worrying about me enough to break into my house..." she laughed quietly as she shuffled down beside Will.

"Can I hold you, Emma?" he asked nervously.

"Please, do." she smiled as she cuddled in closer to his warm chest. She smelled his amazing collogne and couldn't help but want to get lost in him. She immediately relaxed as she felt his arm snake around her emmaciated body and pull her closer.

"God, I love you Emma.." he shivered as he felt her breath against his chest.

"I love you, Will..." she whispered as she burried her head into his protective chest and smiled.

"I'm sorry if I ever made you doubt my love for you.." he continued, cautiously, "I'm so, so sorry.."

She raised her head from his warm body and looked him in the eye. "Will... I forgave you a long time ago. I love you too much to re hash things that have happened in the past. I know you didn't mean it.."

He nodded, "I just want you to know, that I will never hurt you like that again, ok..."

"I know.." she smiled softly as she placed a kiss on his cheek, "when I am better, I will give you a real kiss."

He giggled softly at her words and pulled her in closer to his heart. "I will never let you go again, Emma."

She simply smiled against his warm chest and closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep. She knew he wasn't lying.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Emma woke up at exactly 2:49 with a churning stomach. She was so comfortable in Will's arms, and didn't want to leave, but she had to get up. She was going to be sick.

As much as she loved Will, she didn't want him to see her like this... not now.

She untangled herself from his loving and protective embrace and made a dash for the washroom. She turned on the tap in hopes of hiding her aweful retching, but her efforts were worthless, as she heard Will come running into the washroom behind her.

She wretched over the toilet bowl again and began to cry. She was so, so embarassed. She had just thrown up infront of him.. her Will... She reached up to flush the toilet, and began to sob.

She felt Will place a damp face cloth on her neck, and felt him kneel down, behind her. He wrapped his arms around her gently, yet protectively and she began to shake violently.

"I'm so sorry.." she cried as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Shhhh, Emma.." he whispered as he placed a kiss in her hair. "It's ok."

"No, Will..." she cried as she turned around to face him.

He noticed her face had gone completely white, emphasizing her dark circles and blood shot eyes. Despite how sick she was, she was still so beautiful.

"It's not ok. I am discusting.. a-and..." she began to cry even more. "Just... just go, ok?"

"No, Emma." he replied firmly, "You are sick, and I am not going anywhere... I love you, and we are in this together now, Em... good and bad times. I want to take care of you."

She shivered, realizing she didn't have the energy to fight back.

"You're not discusting, Em.." he smiled genuinley, "You're beautiful."

She laughed sarcasticaly, as she leaned in to his chest. She didn't even care that they were sitting on the germ filled floor, as long as she was with Will, she was ok.

"No, I am not kidding, Em." he replied seriously. He pulled her head back to look into her teary eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen... and nothing will change that. Not even the fact that you just threw up my PB&J sandwich that I made so lovingly for you." he laughed as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

He loved the way her hair dried naturally. It was curlier than he had imagined it to be, and so soft. He smiled as she bit her lip nervously, just the way she had done that time in her office, when she brought in the 93' Thunder Clap. The day he thought he had lost her for good.

"You are so, so beautiful." he smiled lovingly, "and I love you."

She smiled and leaned her head into his chest.

"Why, Will...?" she asked weakly.

"What?" he asked.

"Why am I so lucky to have you? After all the crap I have put you through with Carl... you are still here... and, even after seeing me puke my guts out, you are not affraid to hold me..." her eyes began to tear up.

"Because... love can make you do some pretty crazy things sometimes." he laughed at his words that he knew she would recognize, "No.. I love you, Emma... and, part of being in love with someone, is dealing with the crap life throws at us.. including the flu." he smiled as he leaned down to kiss her nose gently.

He watched as she closed her eyes lovingly at his touch, and sighed. "But..." he began, making her open her eyes, "Right now, you need to brush your teeth."

She gave a small smile, and watched as Will got up. She took his out streached hand and got up as well. Some how, he must have known she felt weak because he held her up the entire time she was brushing her teeth. I suppose... that was one if the perks of him being married before. He knew what a woman needed when she was sick...

He watched her lovingly as she spat into the sink, thinking how much he wished he could be beside her, getting ready for bed every night, and got lost in his imagination. Whenever Terri would get sick, she would never let him in... infact, she would lock the doors so that Will wouldn't see her in a weak state.

When she was finished, he sat her down on the bed in the other room, and let her point him to her pyjama drawer. He smiled to himself when he spotted the purple night down she had worn the night she planned to do the "nasty" with him. He ran his fingers along the satin edges, and almost got lost in his memories. She looked so beautiful that night.  
He composed himself and dug deeper to where she kept her bigger tee shirts. He pulled out her "Run for the Cure" shirt from 2001 and smiled. It looked well worn. He brought it up to his face, and breathed in her beautiful scent.

He turned around to hand the shirt to her, but found a fast asleep Emma laying in a fetal position above her covers.  
He hated to wake her, but he knew that if he let her sleep in the dirty shirt, she would panic in the morning.

Will walked to the edge of her bed and gently stroked her face, "Em... you need to wake up and change your shirt..."

"Mmm..." she moaned as she fell in and out of sleep. She sat up, eyes still closed and took off her damp, sweaty shirt, and Will stared at her beautiful body, all exposed, except for her breasts which were still covered with her black bra. She must have been sleeping, if she let him see her like this.

She was so, so skinny, but she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.  
He smiled lovingly as she raised her arms, hinting that he had to help her put on the new, clean shirt. He did as he was suppose to, and slipped the shirt over her head and laced her skinny arms through the correct holes. He giggled when he saw that her eyes were still sealed shut, and he lay her back down.

He got off of the bed, and moved her legs so she was slightly under the covers, and then pulled them up to her chin, tucking her in. He leaned in and kissed her forehead lovingly, and walked around to the other side of the bed.

He got in, and let himself be enveloped by the warm sheets. He gently moved himself closer to Emma, so that her back was perfectly fitted into his chest, and he snaked an arm around her, once again.

"I love you Emma." he whispered into her hair before he himself drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next day was a Friday.

Rehersal day... but he didn't care. He was staying home with Emma, to help her get better.

He heard her alarm go off at six thirty, and reached over her sleeping body to turn it off as fast as he could, so she didn't wake.

She stirred in his arms, and turned around, so her body was facing his and her face was burried in his chest.

He looked at her, sleeping with him, finding comfort and warmth in him, and he couldn't help but tear up with joy. He loved her so, so much... and he finally had her for good, and would never let her go. He would never do anything to push her away ever again.

He wanted to marry her.  
He knew from the moment he saw her in that wedding dress, that he wanted to marry her someday. He wanted to see her walk down the eisle with her elbow length gloves and her flowery bouquet.  
He wanted to marry her, and promise her that he would never let her go. He wouldn't let anything get in the way, ever again.

He smiled as he watched her smile in her sleep.

"I love you, Emma." he whispered again.

And he nuzzled back into her warm body abd fell asleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**SOOOO! :)**_

_**Reviewww! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou for all of the really nice reviews! :)**  
**You guys are amazingg! :)**

* * *

Emma woke up three hours later to the soft touch of Will's hand, playing with her curly hair. She sighed softly, and nuzzled her face into his chest even more.  
He had stayed the night... after everything that had happened... he stayed with her. She couldn't help but feel her tears forming again.

Emma breathed in heavily, the scent of the man laying beside her. It was the same scent that always brought her back to the days before everything got complicated. Before Shelby, before April and... before Carl.  
As cliche as it sounded, to her.. it was the scent of love. It reminded her of the many times they had gotten together at his house while they were dating. It reminded her of how close she was to him those nights while they sat on the couch watching Armageddon. After the second time watching it, neither of them really payed attention to the tv screen... but used the movie as an excuse to hold eachother.

She remembered how he would do the same thing he was doing now, playing with her hair gently, as she looked down at his fingers entwined with her own. She remembered how he would whisper softly into her hair how beautiful she was.. or how he would place light kisses on her forehead. She missed that... and now, she had it back.

She never really realized how much she missed him, until this very moment, when she had him back. Her life just moved too fast for her to stop and really look back at everything they had gone through.. every little word or touch. Every smile.

"Em?" she heard him whisper softly, "Are you awake?"

She tilted her head up to greet his smiling face. THIS was how she wanted to wake up every morning.

"Hi..." she whispered softly.

"Hi." he replied as he moved his hand from her hair to her soft, still pale face. He caressed her cheek softly and smiled as he noticed her blushing, "Feeling any better?"

She nodded and leaned into his touch, "Much... thankyou..."

"I love you, Emma.." he whispered as his eyes locked with hers for the first time since he had arrived at her house.  
Yes, they had said it the night before, but this time, there was no denying it. He looked right into her big, beautiful brown eyes, and saw her looking straight back, and he knew that this time, his words really, really meant something.

"I love you.. Will.." she whispered in return, never letting go of her gaze into his eyes.  
It felt different this time, when they said those three words. Like it was real.  
Before, it just seemed so surreal, and not even possible, but now... here they were, laying together, in her bed.. saying 'I Love You'.

This time, there was no denying it.

She smiled as Will leaned down and brought his lips dangerously close to her own. She shifted in his arms, and brought her hand up to his face, just the way she had on the night she told him she was a virgin, and felt his soft breath on her lips.  
She could feel him smiling, and sighed quietly as he wrapped his other arm around her protectively.

"Will..." she whispered as she felt his lips coming closer and closer to her own.

"Mmm...?" he moaned softly.

"Just kiss me.." she smiled sweetly, and heard a small laugh escape from his chest.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet this morning.." he whispered as his cheeks grew a dark shade of red.

"I don't care.." she shook her head and smiled as he brought his lips crashing down on hers in a passionate kiss.

She had never felt this kind of kiss before, and it stirred something in her lower stomach. He moved his lips gently against her own, and she could feel love. She felt it, in the way he was holding her body close to his own. She felt it in the way he moaned softly as she responded to his kiss. Her mind turned to mush, and she didn't care about the germs or the fact that she was probably giving her illness to him... she just loved him. She smiled into his lips as she felt his hand twirl her hair softly, and realized that she was ready.

She was ready to give herself to him... entirely. Maybe not now, maybe not even today, but she knew that when the time came, she would be ready. More than ready. She wanted to give herself to him in a way that no other man had ever had, or would ever have. She wanted to show him how much she loved him by someday, trusting him with her precious gift.

She was right, that day in her office... he _was_ a lot to lose.  
She knew. She had lost him... but now she had him back, and for once in her life, Emma knew that everything would be ok.

* * *

**SO? :)**

**I know it's short...**

**Should I continue? Or just end it here?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**WOW, guys! Thankyou so much! You are all just so nice! :)**_  
_**Just for you, I kept writing!**_  
_**3**_

_**I am sorry if there are some spelling mistakes, I write these on my iPod, :)**_

* * *

Will slowly let go of her lips, reluctantly, and smiled. His smile quickly turned into confusion when he saw a single tear running down her face.

"Em.." he whispered as he sat up suddenly, "are you ok? Too much..? god, I'm sorry, I want to do this right this time.. and I just.."

She shook her head and smiled, "No, Will.." she began softly as she sat up in her bed as well, "it was fine.. more than fine.. I am just.. I can't believe you're here, and I can't believe this is all happening.."

Relieved, he nodded his head and smiled. He got out of the bed and walked over to Emma's side. He climbed onto the end of her side, and sat crossed legged.

Emma smiled, and folded back her blankets, crossed her legs in the same way and smiled. Her heart fluttered when Will reached for her hands and held them tightly between their laps. She smiled at how childish they were, but how romantic it was.

"We need to talk," he stated, "if we really want this to work... we need to 'get the monkeys off our backs'... for real this time.."

"Yes, we do.." she smiled and nodded as she remembered the previous time he had said that. If only they had done it right the first time...

Will brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, just like in a fairy tale. She smiled sweetly and blushed.

"I love you.. and we need to say everything there is to say to one another, even if it makes us angry or makes us cry, we can't keep any of those bad feelings inside anymore... so I will start, ok?" he smiled.

She nodded and he continued, "Did... did you ever feel like you maybe loved Carl..?"

She looked down at their fingers, and sighed, "No." she whispered, "I mean.. he was great, and so kind and gentle and understanding... but after a while, I realized thay the only reason I was with him was because I wanted to feel loved again... I know that sounds selfish.. but, when I was with you... I felt so beautiful and loved and... when I lost you, all I wamted was to feel that again... and I thought Carl... Gosh, I don't know.. but I know that I never once thought I loved him..." she shook her head as she looked up into Will's eyes, "I couldn't love him.."u

Will nodded, and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "It hurt me... when you got excited that he would be in the musical.. I mean, I should have given you the benefit of the doubt, he was your boyfriend.. but, it just hurt... seeing you with him.. a-and, watching from the background as he made you happy.."

"I know.." she nodded, "I think... I mean, he did make me happy. I cannot lie to you about that.. but, I think, I was just using him, to make you jealous.. and.. i feel like such a horrible person, because I know I lead him into this one way relationship and I know he really did have feelings for me, but.. the whole time I was with Carl... I just wanted you..."

Will sighed as she began to break down, "It's ok.." he nodded reasuringly.

"I think," she began again, "I just wanted you to feel the same hurt I felt when you had sex with April... a-and made out with Shelby..."

The silence over took the space between them, and Will nodded slowly. "Emma..." he began, "I never had sex with April..."

Stunned, Emma looked up from her lap and let her mouth drop into an O shape.

"She.. she needed a place to stay, over night.. and I offered her my couch... but then, she came into my room and.. I know I should have done something when she crawled into my bed.. but, I just didn't have the heart.. and, I swear to you Emma, that is all that happened. We slept... but regardless, it was not right for me to let her sleep there.. I messed up, Em.. but, you have to know, I was never intimate with her." he sighed.

"Will..." she whimpered softly, "oh my God..."

He looked up and saw tears streaming down her face, and his own eyes began to fog up.

He nodded and sqeezed her hand tighter.

"I love you, Emma.." he whispered as she sobbed, "and, you had and still have every right to be upset with me for letting her into my bed.."

"No," she shook her head as her tears began to subside, "it is just a relief... because... I think what hurt me the most, was thinking that . because I was.. am.. still a virgin, I couldn't give you what you needed, so you found it somewhere else... That's what hurt so much, that I wasn't good enough... but, now, knowing the truth.." she smiled brightly, and shook her head in disbelief.

"Just makes me fall even more in love with you." she finished as she leaned in to claim his lips again.

She tasted a mixture of both her own, and Will's salty tears, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced. "Will.." she began slowly, "h-how... how long has it been, since you..."

"Since Terri told me she was pregnant... we... we had been doing.. it... frequently, I guess because she knew she wasn't pregnant, and wanted to hopefully get pregnant... but... once she started showing, it all stopped..." he grimaced, "so, mid October... over a year ago.."

She didn't know why, but her heart broke for him. She had never experienced sex, but she knew that Will, her Will shouldn't have had to go through that.. "I'm sorry.."

"Why?" he laughed,

"Because... I should have been able to give it to you. I should have been there, and.. I should have been able to give you that physical connection... I-I.." she shook her head in dissapointment.

"No, Emma.." he smiled as he grabbed her upper arms, "No. Don't think that way.. I am glad, that you didn't."

Emma immediately felt hurt at his comment, but let him continue,

"I am glad you didn't give yourself to me then, because you weren't ready. It wouldn't have been the same, or held the same meaning to you, or.. us." he smiled, "I want you to know, Emma, that I would wait forever for you, if you needed me to. I don't want you to fee like you need to prove anything by having sex... because you don't. I fell in love with you, for who you are... and I don't want you to ever think that this relationship is merely sexual, because it means so much more to me than that. Sex, is amazing, yes.. but only when it is the right time. You can't force it upon yourself if you're not ready...

"I love you, Emma.." he smiled sweetly, "you know that.. and you know that nothing that we do or don't do will ever change that, right?"

Her heart fluttered in her chest and felt as if it would explode. She raised her hand to her beating heart and nodded slowly.

"I think I am ready, Will.." se whispered, not embarassed or ashamed. "I think I have been ready for a while.."

Will smiled sweetly and let her continue,

"I mean, when ever we used to kiss, I loved it, so much, but I never felt what I just felt now when we kissed..." she whispered as she brought her hands to her lower stomach.

"What did you feel..?" Will asked cautiously.

"Burning.. but, a good burning.. I am still all warm and tense and, it just feels like my body wants something..." she smiled and looked up into his eyes which were glued on her, "I think... I want you.."

Will nodded and carefully placed his hand down over her lower stomach, beside her own hands. He rubbed her flat stomach softly,

"I don't want to hurt you..." he whispered as he stared in amazement at his hand on her, "because.. I have never done.. it, with a virgin, Em.. but, I know that it might be uncomfortable..."

She shook her head slowly, "It's ok.."

"I... I want you to be completely sure, Emma, before we take this step, ok.." he whispered as he moved his hand from her stomach to her cheek, "I want to make sure that you really, really want this... that you want us... before we make love..."

God, his words were so sexy, and she loved the way he used the term "make love", as that is what it would be for them.. they would be showing how much they loved eachother.

"Because," he continued as he played with a strand of her curly hair, "once we make love, things will be different, Em.. right now, our relationship is innocent, but once we become intimate, we will have so much more... in a good way. But, things might get harder... messier.. and, I love you too much, to just jump into a physical relationship, not caring about the consequenses. I love you too much to lose you again, Emma..." he finished weakly.

She nodded in agreement. He always seemed to know what to say, and how to make her feel beautiful.

"I want you, when we do decide it is time to get messier, to feel like I am your shelter and your stronghold.. I want you to be able to come to me, with everything and anything that you don't feel comfortable with.. I don't want you to shut me out, Em.. I don't want you to run away from me..." he smiled as he watched a tear run down her cheek, "I want you to feel, and I want you to know.. that no matter what the promblem is... you can come to me. You don't have to be ashamed of anything, because I love you despite any little road bumps we may encounter. I want you to be truthful with me, and blunt an honest and I need you to let me know of anythinh is ever bothering you..."

She nodded, "I am scared, Will.."

He smiled, and realized how important this was. She was opening up to him, for the very first time. He took her hand, and nodded for her to continue,

"I know you love me.." she smiled and nodded with the man sitting across from her, "but I also know that you loved Terri. I know that you made love with her, and made a... fake baby with her.." she said carefully,

"She.. didn't have the same problems as I do.. and, I am sure she could do anything you wanted while you were., intimate.. and I am so scared that I won't be able to.." she broke down into tears,

"Oh, Em.." Will began,

"No, Will.. let me finish..." she interupted, "I love you, Will.. so much, and I love you so much that I want to be able to give you everything you want and need... but I am so scared that I wont be able to..."

"Emma..." he began as he shook his head slowly, bringing her head up to face him, "YOU are everything I want and need.. I could live without sex for the rest of my life, as long as I had you. I don't need you to sleep with me to prove anything... and, Terri... I know it will be hard for you, but, she is out of my life now. I want to start new, like I were a virgin, too. What I did with Terri, is done. I don't care. All I care about is you now, Emma.. and I don't care if you want to shower before and after.. lay sheets down so we don't make love on your clean bed sheets, I don't care. Because I am in love with you, all of you, and that is what I want. I want the exact woman I am looking at right now, the neat, cautious, beautiful Emma I am looking at. You don't have to live up to anything, Emma, because there is nothing to live up to. To me, Terri is gone. All that matters to me anymore is you. I am going to be happy if YOU are happy."

"Wow.." she whispered softly,  
She couldn't even begin to understand how she could be so in love with this man, but then in a matter of seconds, fall even more in love with him.

"Will.." she continued, with a smile, "I love you, so much.. you have no idea."

He nodded, "I think I do..." he whispered as he cupped her face gentlyand pulled her in for a soft, yet passionate kiss.  
As he let go, he saw that same innocence in her eyes the day he kissed her for the first time in the corridor. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that, she was his. From this moment on, he just knew. He knew that it would work this time.. nothing could come between them, and nothing would. He knew that he would fall asleep with her in his arms, and wake up to her beautiful face, every morning. He just knew.

"Now..." he began as he snapped himself out of his trance, "I love you... but I also love my stomach, and it is telling me that it needs food.."

Emma smiled brightly at his choice of words,  
"Well.. I have peanut butter... and jam... and.. apple juice... and, I probably have some cereal, but I don't eat mine with milk, so..." she trailed off quietly.

Suddenly, Will got an idea.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked cautiously.

"Actually, I think I am over the worst of it..." she smiled sweetly, "but I think you just being here helped a lot.. so, thanks."

Will smiled, and got up off of her bed, reaching out a hand to help her up.  
"Ok.. are you well enough to come over to my place for breakfast? I think I may have a bit more of a selection.. seeing as you haven't done any grocery shopping this past week.." he smiled.

"Ok!" she said, not trying to contain her excitement, "I would love to."

"Good." Will nodded, "Go have a shower, and throw on some comfy clothes... we can watch some movies today or something."

"Like how we used to do." she smiled.

"No.." he shook his head as he tucked a loose strand of her curly red hair behind her ear, "not like before. This time, we are going to do things right. This time, we are in it for the long run."

She shivered as he brushed his thumb along her cheekbone, and stepped in closer to his warm body,  
"But, you will still hold me, right?" she teased.

"Maybe.." he grinned back, playfully, "Go have a shower, and... pack an over night bag, incase you don't feel well enough to go home."

She nodded, and knew what he meant. She wanted to sleep with him again, too. It was nice, even though she was sick, to have someone beside her while she slept. Despite waking up to be sick, she couldn't recall a time when she had ever slept so well, and she knew that she didn't want to go back to being alone at night. She loved how his stong arms draped over her protectively. She loved how, even though he was asleep, he would still kiss her hair every so often, or squeeze her, to make sure she was still there. From one night of being together, she knew... she knew that she never wanted to sleep without him again.

"Ok." she nodded, "I will be a little while though... after being sick and all..."

Will smiled lovingly, and nodded.  
"It's ok, I understand." he kissed her lips quickly, "Take your time... I'll wait."

She nodded and backed out of his embrace, reluctantly. She didn't want to leave his warmth. She didn't want to leave _him, _but she knew that she needed to get clean.  
And then it hit her. She realized, that for the first time in her entire life, she didn't care. She wasn't rushing to the shower to scrub her skin raw the way she had after everytime she had been sick. She wasn't rushing to brush her teeth the way she had every time Will wanted to kiss her, the way she had so foolishly done before.

At that moment, Emma decided to not miss a moment.  
She wouldn't let her mind take away from time she could be spending kissing the love of her life, or being held by him. She wouldn't let her mind's games ruin this for her. Yeah, it would take effort, but what relationship doesn't? _Some things are worth fighting for_. And this? Yeah, this was deffinately one of those things. As she came to her bathroom door, she turned around to see that Will's eyes had never left her.

She smiled, sweetly,  
"And.. Will?" she began softly, "I don't think we will need to lay down any sheets."

He smiled brightly as she turned away and walked into her washroom. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, and sat back down on her bed.  
Yeah, they had a lot of things to work through. A lot of feelings still un named. A lot of things still unsaid, but they would work them out. Together.

He smiled again, as he lay down on her side of the bed and held his hand over his beating heart. He closed his eyes, and pictured her.  
Even though she was only a few feet away, he missed her. God, he loved her so much.  
His mind drifted as he listened to the soft running water in the next room and her beautiful voice as she hummed to herself.

This. This was what he had waited so long for, and this was what he had in his grasp.  
He had everything he had ever wanted.

He had her.

* * *

_**Did ya like it?**_  
_**It was hard to write this... but I think it turned out well!**_  
_**Next chapter: At Will's house! :)**_


End file.
